


eternal summer

by asahisa (younguns)



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Boys In Love, Cute Dong Si Cheng | WinWin, Cute Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin is Whipped, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Not Beta Read, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas is Whipped, theyre whipped for each other!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23533537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/younguns/pseuds/asahisa
Summary: “Right now.” Yukhei just grins at him, still as boyish and charming as the one he first showed to Sicheng years and years ago. The same that made him fall in love the moment he laid eyes on him. But he’ll never say that out loud because he still has some little part of his ego that’s screaming at him. What his ego doesn’t know though, is that his boyfriend already knows.And even though they’re probably going to catch a cold and be stuck in bed with a sore throat and stuffy nose for a few days, both Sicheng and Yukhei can’t help but bein love.or boys kissing in the rain, and luwin being whipped for each other.
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 16
Kudos: 84





	eternal summer

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys!! i'm back! i hope everyone is doing well :)
> 
> for a while, I was debating whether to change yukhei to yuta here, but I decided to keep it as my fluffy boy. I'm hoping to create something much larger in the future, but I don't think I do well with chaptered fics :""")))
> 
> hope you enjoy this short, lil drabble! as usual, not beta'd so apologies for any spelling mistakes! please tell me if there are any.

**_sum·mer_ **

_/ˈsəmər/_

**_noun_ **

_noun: summer; plural noun: summers_

the warmest season of the year, in the northern hemisphere from June to August and in the southern hemisphere from December to February.

Sicheng is Yukhei’s eternal summer.

Yukhei can bring the finest, more educated writers in the world to come and look at Sicheng, but he thinks that even they would be starstruck by him. From the gentle slope of his nose, the long eyelashes that flutter on his rosy cheeks—Yukhei was entranced.

Every move was calculated and elegant and stunning. The slightest of touches made Yukehi's knees weak, and his heart pound irregularly fast. And when he _smiles—god when smiles—_ Yukhei thinks that the world will be alright. If he was the president, he would coin Dong Sicheng’s smile to be a national treasure.

Sparks don’t fly when they hold hands, or when they kiss. Violin doesn’t dramatically play when they part. But some part of him feel like this whole thing is just a well-written novel, and one day he’ll wake up. Then Sicheng touches him. Grounds him. Takes him to cloud nine then brings him back just as easily.

It’s all real.

Donghyuck asked him, _what’s the hardest part about falling in love?_

Yukhei’s mouth couldn’t respond, because falling in love with Dong Sicheng was as easy as breathing.

-

“I want to try it,” Sicheng says one day, sitting on the couch with Yukhei beside him. The TV is on, but he was too busy focusing on Sicheng's immaculate side profile, and on how perfect he looks even when he’s in old sweats and a faded band tee. There are chip crumbs on his shirt that shouldn’t be endearing but painfully are. They’re staying inside today, rain rolling down their window in huge droves.

He thinks of all this as he crunches on sour cream and onion Lay’s, which will probably make his breath smellier than Mark’s gas after he eats Taco Bell.

“Yukhei? Are you listening?” The elder boy asks, shifting his head slightly away from the TV to look at Yukhei. Sicheng tilts his head in question, eyelashes blinking gently on his cheeks. “Earth to Yukhei?”

He blinks himself back to reality, a gentle smile spreading on his face. He can’t help it; not when Sicheng gives him the same tender look. Yukhei thinks he knows why Donghyuk throws up around them sometimes.

“Hmm? What did you want to try?”

“I want to try…” Sicheng trails off, never quite finishing the sentence. Instead, he mumbles and scoots a little further from the larger boy like a shy child. Yukhei already knows that he instantly regrets saying anything in the first place.

Yukhei pouts and scoots towards him anyway, closing off the little distance he made between them. “Try what baby?”

Sicheng tries mouthing it, but Yukhei’s mandarin is not that great. Pictionary and Charades Night with their friends is a good example of that. He attempts deciphering it despite his linguistic challenges, shouting out random phrases that only serve to make Sicheng more frustrated than he probably was before.

Yukhei winces after the 15th attempt. His boyfriend just looks like he wants to die. He says _nevermind, let’s just keep watching_ after 20th one.

“Can you tell me please?” The younger boy says, bringing out the irresistible puppy eyes that always makes Sicheng’s resolve crumble. He even flutters his eyelashes for increased effectiveness. “ _Please? Pretty, pretty, please?_ ”

Sicheng grimaces and just continues to hide his face behind his hands as he curls into a cute little ball. Yukhei, however, has never been one to give up, especially when someone he cares for wants something. Even more so when that person is Dong Sicheng. “You really don’t want to say?”

“…it’s embarrassing…” He murmurs through his fingers. His cheeks bloom into a bright shade of pink, ears turning red along with them. The younger boy looks at him and pauses a second, taking in the scene and _oh_ , he's blushing. That’s adorable. He’s in too deep.

Yukhei tackles him deeper into the couch’s cushions, attacking his neck with a slew of wet kisses that leave Sicheng a giggling mess underneath him. Then he moves up, slowly prying the boy’s hands off his face with little resistance. He kisses twice on his pretty cheekbones, then on his forehead, the button of his nose, and finally, the pout on his rosy lips.

The brunette then cups his cheeks gently, starry-eyed in the way he looks at his lover. Sicheng still squirms in his grip, but he doesn’t actively try to escape. It’s not like he could, anyway, when Yukhei is holding him with a tenderness that makes him turn into mush.

“Will you tell me now?”

He gives up and relaxes in the brunette’s grip. There’s a beat of silence that passes between them. “... I want to do those cheesy movie scenes.”

“Like what?”

Sicheng says nothing, and instead, he follows his gaze towards the TV. On-screen, Ryan Gosling pulls Rachel McAdams closer, lips pressing together while a storm rages around them. They’re soaked through and through, and Yukhei _understands_ as he looks outside. Understands as he looks at the enchantment in his boyfriend’s eyes as they embrace.

Yukhei peels himself off Sicheng, resolute in the way he stands before the other boy. “Let’s do it then,” He says, mirth in his voice as he watches Sicheng, “Let’s do it, just the way they did it. The way you want to do it.”

“Right now?” The blonde sputters, because _it’s fucking pouring outside there’s way too much rain Yukhei my big baby is gonna catch a cold I swear he has the immune system of a toddler the rain is going soak him like a puppy—_

“Right now.” Yukhei just grins at him, still as boyish and charming as the one he first showed to Sicheng years and years ago. The same that made him fall in love the moment he laid eyes on him. But he’ll never say that out loud because he still has some little part of his ego that’s screaming at him. What his ego doesn’t know though, is that his boyfriend already knows.

And even though they’re probably going to catch a cold and be stuck in bed with a sore throat and stuffy nose for a few days, both Sicheng and Yukhei can’t help but be _in love._

So the younger boy pulls Sicheng up swiftly, cradling his wrist as they make their way outside with nothing on but outdoor slippers and small, clear umbrella that someone—they don’t even know who—manages to pluck on their little journey.

It happens all very quickly, in reality. Next thing Yukhei knows they’re standing at the foot of their apartment, past the sheltered stairs and heating of their little home. The mist of the rain is crisp and cool against his skin, the smell of petrichor permeating the air.

Sicheng looks around at the way the world seems to slow around them, and Yukhei looks at Sicheng’s beauty. A smile that shines even when the sun is hidden behind the thick fog of rainclouds. Then he remembers they have a mission. A mission to have a nasty cold by tomorrow. He drops the umbrella and gets ready.

“ _Everyone_!” He yells, startling the smaller boy beside him, _“This is my universe, Dong Sicheng! The most beautiful person in this world!”_

“Yukhei—” Sicheng starts, unable to finish the sentence because Yukhei laces their hands together as he pulls them into the outside world, heartbeat pounding like a drum ready to explode in his chest. Sicheng yells too, but for other reasons.

They compliment each other, the younger boy thinks.

There’s no one out in the streets surrounding their little neighbourhood because no one is crazy enough to walk around and stroll in horrible weather. It’s a day for staying inside, drinking cocoa and binging your favourite TV show; not yelling and being love like teenagers without a semblance of self-control.

Eventually, they come to a halt, exhilaration in their veins when they look at each other through soaked bangs and heavy breaths. Yukhei’s white shirt clings tightly to his sculpted chest, while Sicheng’s band tee turns a dark shade of grey, completely drenched like the other’s jeans.

“I love you,” Yukhei whispers into the rain, almost lost on Sicheng ears.

Then he grins, all sly and wolfish again. Which is never good, in anyone’s books.

“ _Wong Yukhei!”_ Sicheng screams when his boyfriend picks him up with ease. Picks him up then twirls him around by the waist. “ _Wong Yukhei, put me down! I swear, I’m going throw all of your action figures away!”_

If he were a princess, he thinks his gown would’ve poofed up to full size, like a picturesque Disney movie. Except this is not a movie; _this is_ _real life_ —

—and suddenly Yukhei is leaning up and kissing him, warm despite the coldness of the rain that drips down their faces uncontrollably. Kissing him with a gentleness that makes Sicheng melt into putty in his arms, wrapping himself in his embrace and ascending to another dimension.

“I love you,” He whispers again when they part with flushed faces. The brunette presses their foreheads together, shutting his eyes. “I love you so much that it hurts sometimes. I love you even when you wear that ugly green sweater. I love you, even though you always eat my chips. I love you in every way possible.”

Sicheng doesn’t cry. _It was just the rain_ , he says later, when they’re inside and sniffling while they watch even more movies. _It was just the rain,_ he says, and the other boy pretends not to see his red blush and embarrassed smile.

“I love you too, Wong Yukhei. Probably more than you’ll ever know. Probably more than Penny and Figure.”

“Probably?”

“Probably.”

Yukhei laughs, loud and boisterous, Sicheng planting a quick kiss on his cheek while he’s preoccupied.

Yukhei is Sicheng’s eternal summer.

**Author's Note:**

> please do leave some comments and kudos if you enjoyed!!! it always makes my day :)
> 
> more importantly, thank you for reading <33 i hope you enjoyed!
> 
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/mintedition)


End file.
